


Детройт: перезагрузка

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Matrix Fusion, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Все, что знал Хэнк до этого - ложь





	Детройт: перезагрузка

Жизнь лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона порой делала странные кульбиты.

Особенно сейчас, когда Хэнк крался за своим чокнутым андроидом и пытался понять, что ему, черт возьми, делать.

Судьба определенно имела извращенное чувство юмора и, кажется, приличный зуб на самого Андерсона. Для начала, он оказался втянут в заварушку с девиантами, съехавшими с программы андроидами, потом ему всучили, даже не спрашивая, самого последнего, новейшего — дорогое детище Киберлайфа — пластикового детектива.

Хэнк не знал, смеяться ему или стреляться, когда карманный коп начал лезть к нему в душу со своими неловкими вопросами, внимательным светлым лицом и забавной прической. Смешно было недолго, застрелиться по-хорошему и не коптить это сраное, вечно полухмурое небо не вышло, пластик вылез и здесь, похерив все планы своими установками и функциями.

Пришлось смириться и затаиться. Дела набирали оборот, их с Коннором пытались драть в хвост и гриву, приходилось мотаться по Детройту с языком на плече и с пушкой наперевес. Ломать двери, выволакивать подозреваемых, чинить допросы, ругаться между собой, устанавливать шаткое перемирие и снова бросаться в бой.

Пока их внезапно не выкинули за борт и не передали дело ФБР. Тогда Хэнка немного попустило, но потом говно вскипело по новой, и его значок улетел Фаулеру на стол, а Коннор отправился нахер.

Впрочем, подумалось Хэнку, когда он толкнул дверь на крышу и ветер кровожадно бросился ему в лицо, нахер они могли идти с долбанным андроидом вместе — мозгов у обоих, как у хлебушка, кружат возле этой возни, будто падальщики, следя, кто сдаться первым: люди или девианты.

Коннор — упрямая спина и собирающийся на одежде снег — похоже был настроен решительно. Внушительного вида винтовка и вид полной готовности, нацеленного на исполнение задачи робота. У Хэнка закололо сердце и рука сжалась на пистолете. С таким Коннором спорить себе дороже, но выбора-то нет.

От его звонкого, будто вибрирующего голоса скрутило внутренности, страх пополз по телу от промокших ног до пересыхающего горла, вцепился в Андерсона, как бешеная псина и загрыз, толкая в нападение, в защиту — себя, своей новой веры, девиантов, в защиту самого Коннора.

Андроид швырнул в него винтовку, швырнул себя, атаковал и Хэнк словно задышал свободнее, бросаясь следом. Загрохотал выстрелами, дрался, орал и матерился, боль и ярость разлилась между ними полыхающей рекой — красной и синей кровью.

От ударов о парапет в голове взорвалась сверхновая и весь мир потонул для Хэнка в низком болезненном гуле, все слова Коннора утонули в нем же, немо, без всплесков на поверхности.

Поэтому, уже предвидя итог, повиснув над краткой невесомостью лишь в твердой хватке бывшего напарника, Хэнк раскинул руки, фокусируясь на его разгоряченном, в красно-синих отметинах светлом лице.

Раскинул руки и сказал, что все, вот он — момент истины, пора решать, мой пластиковый друг!

Ответа Хэнк не услышал, да и не хотел, лишь ел взглядом на краткое мгновение перекосившиеся губы. Коннор словно выдохнул, качнувшись к нему, сверкнул алым диодом и, подтащив Хэнка к себе, прижался к его губам своими.

Отупляющий гул в голове унялся, и Хэнк едва не оглох от собственного заполошного болезненного дыхания и оторопело смотрел на колкие, заидвеневшие ресницы, пока его разум умирал, пытаясь осознать.

Гладкий язык скользнул меж губ, холодная рука потянула челюсть вниз и на язык несопротивляющемуся Хэнку что-то упало, маленькое и горькое. Коннор снова дернул его за челюсть, уже вверх и заставил глотать, запрокидывая ему голову.

Реальность попробовала схлопнуться сама в себя, а Хэнка снова выставили над несколькими этажами перед смертью и вздернули как ангца. И отпустили. Вниз, навстречу асфальту и смерти.

Хэнк успел подумать, глупо надеясь на чудо — все ли это, но его принял в свои объятия асфальт, окутала тьма и мысли погасли.


End file.
